


Into The Unknown

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, song prompt, they're in lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Why had Marianne even come back at all? Well, the answer to that was easy even if she didn't want to say it out loud.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 36





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> this has a mature rating but like it's pretty vague stuff at the end so idk. it could probably go T but I'm gonna leave it at M  
> anyway hi welcome to my mini fic based on a Disney song because I'm so original and thoughtful. I'm making this song gay since Disney too scared to commit.
> 
> Into The Unknown - Frozen 2

It was hard to know what Hilda was thinking. Marianne was certain that she understood where their relationship stood. She was certain they were on the same page. She would've bet her life on it. Well, up until _that_ afternoon.

The professor had taken them off the monastery grounds to get a little training in. It was just some in-fighting between the Golden Deer so the stakes weren't very high. Marianne was hanging back, as she usually did, focusing her energy on healing her other party members and disarming Lysithea on the opposite side of the field. She had knelt on the field to frantically look through her spellbook. It was just her luck that she had forgotten the spell she wanted. She knew that she was a sitting duck but prayed nobody would notice her.

Someone did.

Marianne had just found the page she was looking for and recalled the spell when she heard Hilda shout, "Look out!" Before she could react, Hilda was over her. There was a loud _thunk_ and Hilda stumbled backward onto her butt. She cradled her arm to her chest and Marianne noticed the practice arrow sitting a few feet away.

"Ow, Claude!" Hilda yelled. "That one hurt! You were going to hit Marianne with that?!" She sounded furious. 

Marianne looked over to see Claude crouched behind a small outcrop. He smiled at them, doing his best at looking sweet and angelic.

"I was aiming for her book," he called back. "It wouldn't have hit her. Just startled her a bit."

Hilda didn't seem any less mad. Marianne knew that the arrow would've hurt and left a nasty bruise, but it wouldn't have killed her. She'd been hit by training arrows, swords, and axes. They hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt, but that was just par for the course. The worst that would've happened was that she probably would've cried. She wasn't sure why Hilda was angry on her behalf for that.

"I won't miss this next one though!" Claude continued.

In a swift movement, Hilda was on her feet and _somehow_ Marianne had ended up thrown over her shoulder. Hilda was sprinting down the field and it was probably the fastest that Marianne had ever seen her run. She didn't stop when they reached the edge of the field and entered the trees on the other side. She didn't stop when the professor yelled, "Hilda, where in the goddess's name are you going?! Hilda!" 

They didn't make it far into the forest. The sounds of the fake battle could still be heard from where Hilda had stopped and dropped Marianne off. Marianne wasn't sure what to do. Hilda had just kidnapped her. Or, at least, something akin to kidnapping her. She hadn't really wanted Hilda to stop if she was being honest. She never liked being in the midst of battle.

"Sorry," Hilda said breathlessly. She flopped onto the ground, looking spent. "I was tired of battling."

Marianne gingerly sat on the ground beside her. "M-Me too..."

"You have to pay more attention out there. Claude would've killed out if that were real and I wasn't there."

"... I know."

"I can't always be there for you."

"... I know."

"But... is it weird that I want to be?"

Marianne froze. She could only steal a glance in Hilda's direction, but Hilda wasn't watching her at all. Her eyes were closed and she was still trying to catch her breath. 

Unprompted, Hilda continued, "Whenever we're out there, you're always in the back of my mind. Like, I can't forget that you're out on the field with me. That you could get hurt too. I don't want to get hurt doing something stupid like protecting you from a real arrow, okay? So you have to promise me that you'll get better at looking out for yourself."

"O-Okay..." Marianne could barely make the sound. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to cry.

Why had Hilda's words done that to her? Was it just because no one had verbally told her that they cared for her? No, that wasn't right. Their professor had said as much to her on multiple occasions. That hadn't made her feel like this. Why? Why did she want to feel Hilda's strong arms around her? Why did she want Hilda to keep speaking to her in that soft, low tone? Why? Why? Why?

The sounds of multiple people crashing through the woods knocked her out of her thoughts. Hilda sat up and bumped her shoulder against Marianne's. It burned.

"Looks like our fun's over," she said quietly. "Thanks for spending a few minutes alone with me. We never get enough time alone."

Marianne couldn't speak. She wasn't given the opportunity to either because only moments later Claude's voice rung out through the trees.

"Found them!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Marianne had closed her eyes some time ago. Of course, closed eyes didn't translate to falling asleep. She'd done her normal routine. She drank a cup of tea that made her drowsy, took care to brush her teeth, read a little bit until her eyes felt heavy, and then lied in bed. It took her longer than most to fall asleep, but Marianne had been awake for longer than was normal for her. She sighed and got up.

She had always liked walking the monastery grounds in the evenings, but the ruined state of it made it a little less enjoyable. Why had she even come back at all? Well, the answer to that was easy even if she didn't want to say it out loud.

The memories of a girl at the monastery. A promise made between classmates to return. Her voice had been ringing in Marianne's ears for five long years. To hear it once again... Marianne had nearly burst into tears.

Hilda had kept her distance at first. She was a bit different than Marianne remembered. Her personality hadn't changed much, but she had grown up. She wasn't a kid anymore, but neither was Marianne. Perhaps they just didn't know how to talk with one another anymore. At least, so Marianne had thought.

Every day, Hilda grew bolder and bolder. It started with being near Marianne, catching her in conversation in the dining hall or an old classroom. Then Hilda moved on to touching her. She would gently grab Marianne's hand to pull her off to dinner. She would pluck lint and other such things out of Marianne's hair. A friendly touch would linger just a second too long. Now Hilda was meeting up with her randomly. She'd visit Marianne's room unannounced in the evenings. It was all so strange and Marianne didn't understand it.

She liked when Hilda paid attention to her, she really did. She just... wasn't sure how she should be feeling. The attention stirred her heart in a way nothing had before. When she saw Hilda, she got excited. She would sit in her room at night and hope that Hilda would stop by to see her. She had dreams of seeing Hilda in the bathhouse. She had dreams of them doing something more than kissing...

Marianne shook her head and stopped abruptly. That was absurd. She had more important things to worry about than whatever it was Hilda was up to. They were in the middle of a war. A war! And she was just going to let that too loud, pink-haired, ax-wielding hooligan cloud her thoughts? Hilda and Claude were still pulling pranks just like they had as kids. Marianne couldn't possibly even consider entertaining anything except an amicable working relationship with someone like that.

Besides, Marianne didn't think that her feelings were worth much of anything. She had resigned herself to living the rest of her life serving the goddess and following in her father's footsteps as margravine. She had plans and goals, things she had to do. Where would Hilda slot into her life? Things were fine as they were, weren't they? Why ruin a perfectly good friendship?

Of course, that was just what she told herself. Truthfully, she was scared. Scared of what getting attached to Hilda meant. Scared to have Hilda see her for what she truly was. Scared to love her.

She longed to love someone and be loved by them, but she had gone her whole life not knowing what that meant. She was never wanted outside of her usefulness as a tool, as an heir, as a weapon. She couldn't fathom a world in which Hilda wanted her for her. There had to be a reason that she wanted Marianne. There had to be...

Although, Marianne was the one walking the monastery grounds in the middle of the night with her thoughts revolving around Hilda. She couldn't say that's how Hilda was spending her evenings. What a fine mess she had gotten herself into.

"I thought I might find you out here."

Marianne startled at the sound of Hilda's voice. She turned abruptly to face her, her heart already starting to pound.

Hilda looked tired as she gazed at Marianne and not just because it was the middle of the night. She was standing a few feet away, her hands clasped behind her back. She smiled weakly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Why would I not be?"

Hilda shrugged. "I keep hearing you get up at night. I thought maybe something was bothering you."

If Hilda heard her, that meant she had also been awake. Marianne's posture relaxed. "Why are you awake every night? Is there something troubling you?"

Hilda laughed and shrugged again. "It's silly but... nightmares..." She looked to the ground, her smile fading. "Do you get them too? The nightmares?"

"Sometimes," Marianne admitted. 

"I've been having a lot of them." Hilda laughed. "It's kind of a bummer!" She stretched and Marianne caught sight of the bandage on her forearm. A wound from a recent battle. Hilda had thrown herself in front of an arrow to protect Marianne. Marianne hadn't even thanked her for it.

"Hilda, I..." Marianne's voice failed her. It felt silly to apologize days after the fact. She should've visited Hilda while she was recovering.

Hilda tilted her head to the side. "Hm?"

"Th-Thank you. For saving my life."

Hilda glanced down at her arm. "Oh, for this? Don't mention it. Well, if you're alright, then I'm going to head back to bed. Good night."

"Good night..."

Hilda started down the path back towards the dormitories and, as she did, a memory struck Marianne. It was something she'd long forgotten. Hilda saying that she never wanted to do anything as stupid as getting hurt just to protect Marianne. Then... why?

Marianne's feet moved before she could stop herself. She heard herself yell out Hilda's name, but she wasn't even sure she said it. Hilda stopped and Marianne collided with her, her arms wrapping around Hilda tightly.

"M-Marianne?!" Hilda awkwardly reciprocated the hug, patting Marianne lightly on the back. "Wha-what's the matter?" 

Marianne buried her face into Hilda's shoulder, breathing her in. She felt Hilda relax into their embrace. Hilda tried so hard to be brave when she was scared just like Marianne was. She was just doing what she thought she ought to. Marianne wanted to be more like that. She wanted to be brave. She wanted to follow Hilda.

"Don't leave me alone," Marianne whispered. "Please."

Hilda took a deep breath and squeezed Marianne tighter. "Will you come back to my room with me?"

"Yes."

Hilda's lips were soft and gentle as they caressed Marianne's body in places nobody had ever touched her before. Her body was warm against Marianne's, her skin soft under Marianne's fingers. Marianne didn't know her body could feel so good and she wasn't sure that she was allowed to feel like this. She wasn't sure her heart was allowed to beat so hard and so fast every time she heard Hilda's low, deep moan. 

She liked the way it felt to be pressed against someone so intimately. She liked the way that Hilda's body wasn't symmetrical like she had always assumed it to be. She liked when Hilda's breathing stopped as she was touched just right. She liked Hilda's body on top of her, under her, and beside her. As long as she was close, Marianne didn't care.

Hilda was dragging her deeper and deeper. Marianne didn't know if she would be able to come up for air any longer, Hilda's body holding hers down. But she didn't think she needed to. She wasn't drowning. She could breathe.

Perhaps it was alright to be afraid of drowning if she still felt like she could breathe. After all, following Hilda meant diving into uncertain waters. Maybe that was okay. They could protect each other.


End file.
